lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Chouglas
Chouglas '('Ch/ase and D/'ouglas') is the pairing of a father and son, Douglas and Chase Davenport. They are very similar. They have saved each others lives, but Chase also double-crossed and froze him. Chase steps up for Douglas in Taken, and Douglas in You Posted What?!?. They do a lot together, and it is assumed Douglas considers Chase his favorite out of all the Lab Rats. Other Names * Dase (D''/ouglas + Ch/'ase)' * '''Chalas (Cha'/se + Doug/'las)' * Douglase (Dougl/as + Ch/'ase)' * Dougase (Doug/as + Ch/'ase)' Moments Season 2 Bionic Showdown *Douglas called Chase 'Boy Wonder'. Avalanche! *Douglas saved Chase's life of an avalanche. *When Chase asked Douglas what he was doing in Antarctica, he answered: "I'm saving my son's life!" *Douglas gave Chase soup. *Douglas told Chase that they've much in common. *Douglas told Chase that he knows how Chase feels. *Chase shook Douglas' hand. *Douglas told Chase he can call him 'Dad'. *Douglas had his arm around Chase. *Douglas tried to turn Chase evil. *Douglas wanted Chase to join him. *Chase double-crossed Douglas. *Douglas was shocked that Chase betrayed him. *Chase froze Douglas in suspended animation using Donald's new invention, the ice-blaster. Season 3 Sink or Swim *Douglas was afraid that Chase would get hurt. *Chase said he'd end Douglas if anything would happen to their family. Taken *Chase defended Douglas against Donald. *Chase saved Douglas' life. *Chase seemed to be the first one to forgive Douglas. Which Father Knows Best? *Chase seemed to be happy that Douglas was in their house. *They were both arguing about the motorcycle with their brothers. You Posted What?!? *They were in the lab together. *Douglas kinda gave Chase advice. *Douglas defended Chase against Donald. *Douglas was the only one to defend Chase. Brother Battle *Douglas wanted to help Chase again. *Chase laughed when Douglas imitated Donald. *Douglas asked why Chase don't get even with Adam. *Douglas gave Chase a new ability. *Douglas said he feels Chase's pain. *Douglas told Chase something about his childhood. *Douglas was sorry for Chase. *They were in the lab together. *Chase put his arm around Douglas. *Chase was glad that Douglas was going to give him a new ability. *Chase came to Douglas to ask him to give a new ability to him. *Chase persuaded Douglas. Rise of the Secret Soldiers *Douglas told Chase how to fuse their abilities. *Chase asked Douglas how they had to fuse their abilities. *Douglas didn't agree when Adam said he had to blame Chase. *They side-hugged. Season 4 Under Siege *Chase knelt down next to Perry because Douglas didn't want to do it. *Chase blamed Douglas for what happened on the academy. Bionic Dog *Chase yelled 'Douglas!' *Chase helped Douglas up. *Chase distracted Adam and Otis so they wouldn't attack Douglas. *Chase showed Douglas the security cam. *Douglas chose Chase over Otis. *Douglas didn't want Chase of the island. *Douglas said that Chase was right. *Douglas called Chase 'Smartest Guy in the World' and Chase called Douglas 'Guy Who Built Me'. *Chase covered himself with peanut butter to save Douglas. *They laughed and looked at each other when Otis peed on the phone. Spider Island * They worked together to reanimate an extinct spider. * Douglas wanted Chase's help. * Chase said: 'You're right, Douglas'. * They ignored Leo while they were talking. * Douglas gave grow hormones to the spider while Chase had told him 'do not do that'. * They didn't want Leo to help them. * They patted each other several times on the back. * Chase spended his day off with Douglas. * They went to the mainland together. * Douglas wanted to bring more extinct animals back to life with Chase. * They were both mad at Leo. * They were both covered with goo. Spike vs. Spikette *Douglas told Chase that another student has the commando app. *Douglas patted Chase several times on his back and chest. * Douglas told Chase he wasn't that special. * Chase disobeyed Douglas. * Chase apologized to Douglas. * Douglas threw the chip distractor to Chase. * Douglas told Chase to apologize to Kate. * Douglas made fun of Chase. * Douglas hoped that Chase had learned his lesson. * Douglas agreed with Chase. * Douglas turned Chase's head so he could see the one with a commando app. Bionic Action Hero * They worked together to make a virus. *Douglas told Chase to relax. *Douglas patted Chase on his shoulder. One of Us *They discovered that Krane implanted the students with a deadly virus. *They were trying to find a way to get rid of the virus together. *Chase told Douglas that his idea was brilliant. *They worked together on the desk. *Chase told S-1 that Douglas' jokes are horrible. *Douglas pushed Chase back down on the desk. *They both bent down next to S-1. *They played Krane and S-1. *Douglas helped Chase to get up. Bob Zombie * Chase was the flower girl at Douglas' almost-wedding. Gallery Trivia *In Avalanche! Douglas risked his life for Chase and in Taken Chase risked his life for Douglas. *In Taken, Chase defended Douglas against Donald and in You Posted What?!? Douglas defended Chase against Donald. Douglas was the only one to stood up for Chase. *They look a lot like each other. They have the same or a similar haircut, they have the same face-structure, they have the same eye color and they're both small. *They have much in common, like having a sibling who steals the spotlight, being the youngest and being smart. *In Sink or Swim, Chase said that he'd end Douglas if anything would happen to his family and he was about to attack him, together with Adam and Bree. *They worked together in Spider Island, making this their first real father-son experience. Quotes Userboxes Code: ChaseDouglas Code: Chouglas Category:Pairings Category:Pairings with Chase Category:Pairings with Douglas Category:Parent/Child Pairings